Gaara, yo curare tu corazón
by MaguVargas98
Summary: Gaara tiene una charla con su tio, el cual le dice que el amor es lo unico que puede curar un corazón roto. Luego conoce a Sakura. Como iran las cosas de ahora en adelante. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, espero les guste.**

_cursiva: explican las acciones de los personajes._

**EL DOLOR DE GAARA**

Gaara: _estaba en la sala mirando la foto de su madre. Sostenía un cuchillo en su mano e intenta cortarse. _No importa lo que haga, la arena se interpone.

Yashamaru: Gaara.

Gaara: Yashamaru.

Yashamaru: Como miembro del cuerpo médico nuestro líder, Lord Kazekage, me ordeno que velara por tu seguridad y bienestar. Por favor me duele verte hacer eso.

Gaara: _Agacha su cabeza avergonzado. _Mmm…

Yashamaru: Aunque como lo suponía la arena siempre te protegerá.

Gaara: Yashamaru perdón.

Yashamaru: Por esto, tranquilo es solo un rasguño.

Gaara: Tu herida… ¿te duele?

Yashamaru: si un poco pero sanara pronto.

Gaara: Yashamaru, ¿Cómo se siente el dolor? Veras de hecho nunca me han herido y me pregunto cómo se siente…

Yashamaru: Mmm… ¿Cómo puedo decirte es muy difícil? O tal vez quiero decir… molesto.

Es como cuando algo se atora o se corta, es un sentimiento difícil de llevar. Cuando estas herido no te sientes normal. Creo que no estoy explicando me muy bien, básicamente es una situación que quieres evitar.

Gaara: ¿Yashamaru tampoco… tampoco tú me quieres?

Yashamaru: Todos van por la vida hiriendo a los demás… y siendo heridos, pero no es fácil para nosotros odiar a los demás.

Gaara: Yashamaru, muchas gracias, eso ayudo. Creo que ya comprendí lo que es el dolor.

Yashamaru: Ya veo… _Asiente confundido._

Gaara: Creo que a mí también me han herido, igual que a los demás. Siempre siento el dolor, sé que no estoy sangrando pero me duele mucho aquí. – dije poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón.

Yashamaru: _acercándose a mí y haciéndose un pequeño corte en el dedo. _Hiere tu cuerpo y la sangre correrá rápidamente seguida por el dolor, pero mientras pasa el tiempo el dolor se termina. Con ayuda de la medicina puede sanar más rápido, pero es más peligrosa una herida en el corazón porque nada tarda más en sanar que eso.

Gaara: Una herida en el corazón…

Yashamaru: Las heridas del corazón son un poco diferentes a las heridas de la carne. A diferencia de una herida en el cuerpo no hay medicina para una herida en el corazón y en ocasiones nunca sanan. – yo apreté fuerte mi mano contra mi pecho, me sentía triste. – no te preocupes si hay algo que puede curar a un corazón roto, pero es muy complicado solo puede ser administrado por otra persona.

Gaara: Entonces que se supone que debo hacer.

Yashamaru: solo hay una cosa que puede sanar un corazón, solo una… _(Mientras miraba la foto de mi madre) _es amor, Gaara.

Gaara: ¿Amor…?

Yashamaru: Así es!

Gaara: Pero como puedo hacer para deshacerme de él? ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de este dolor?

Yashamaru: No lo sabes Gaara es algo que ya se te ha dado. El amor es el deseo del corazón de servir a un ser querido, de procurarlo, de cuidar de él como mi hermana lo hizo contigo. Eso es porque mi hermana mayor te amo. Shukaku el espíritu de la arena una alma cuyo espíritu es la guerra. La arena automáticamente corre a protegerte como el amor de tu madre. Creo que la voluntad de tu madre está en cada grano de esa arena. Mi hermana aun tras la muerte quiere protegerte de todo.

Gaara: Yashamaru

Yashamaru: ¿Que ocurre Gaara?

Gaara: Gracias por toda tu ayuda, por detenerme hace rato.

Yashamaru: no me lo agradezcas, porque después de todo eres especial para mí. _Decía chupando su dedo para detener el sangrado._

Gaara: _se acerca a Yashamaru y toma su mano, y succiona la sangre que salía de su dedo._ Sabe como el hierro.

Yashamaru: _No tienes ni idea de cuál es mi dolor._


	2. Chapter 2

**MI AMIGA SAKURA**

Gaara:_ se encontraba sentado en la hamaca abrazando su osito de peluche, estaba pensando en la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con Yashamaru. Cuando una niña de cabello rosa se acercaba a él._

¿?: Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara: _salió de sus pensamientos y miro bien para ver de quien se trataba. Estuvo un tiempo callado, creyó que la niña se iría cuando se diera cuenta de quién era pero no lo hizo._

¿?: ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Volvió a preguntar la niña poniendo una sonrisa._ Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

Gaara: Es la primera vez que alguien se acerca a hablarme. _Pensó._

Sakura: ¿Por qué no contesta será que no puede hablar? _Pensó._ ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo? _Dijo Sakura jalando del brazo._

Gaara: _asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy sorprendido._ ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Por qué no huye de mí? ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? ¿No me tiene miedo? _La cabeza de Gaara estaba llena de preguntas. La niña ya lo había soltado y había ido a buscar una pelota para jugar._

Sakura: Listo?

Gaara: _Solo la miro. El nunca había jugado a ese juego no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero al parecer ella entendió y le mostro como se hacía._

Sakura: Solo tienes que quitarme la pelota con tus pies y patearla hacia el arco. _Pateo la pelota hacia donde estaba el._ Tú empieza primero.

Gaara: _pateo la pelota y con torpeza la guio hacia el arco, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Sakura se la quito._

Sakura: Rápido debes venir y quitármela si no quieres perder. _Decía ella mientras corría._ Y anotaba un punto.

Gaara: _Corrió detrás de Sakura, pero cuando intento quitarle la pelota sin querer la empujo y ella tropezó. Haciendo que callera. El siguió corriendo estaba contento porque al fin tenia la pelota pero se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien._

Sakura: _ella estaba sacudiéndose el polvo de sus rodillas_. Bien hecho lograste quitarme la pelota pero ten mas cuidad la próxima vez.

Gaara: _solo asintió de nuevo._ Gaara… dijo casi en un susurro, que creyó que ella no escucharía

Sakura: … _Sonrió._ Qué lindo nombre. Por un momento pensé que eras mudo.

Gaara: Porque estás aquí conmigo? Acaso tu… tu no me tienes miedo?

Sakura: … por que tendría miedo de ti?

Gaara: Todos huyen siempre de mi, nadie quiere hablarme y mucho menos jugar conmigo. Dicen que soy un monstruo.

Sakura: _… ella se quedo mirándolo detenidamente._ Bueno yo no creo eso, me pareces un niño muy agradable. Ahora quienes me parecen unos monstruos son esas personas que dicen que tu lo eres. Si jamás han hablado contigo y jamás se te han acercado, no deben ni conocerte y aun así te juzgan.

Gaara: Creo que tienes razón.

Sakura: Claro que la tengo.

Gaara: _solo pude sonreír por alguno razón me sentía muy feliz._ Sakura… gracias

Sakura: ¿Porque?

Gaara: por acercarte y jugar conmigo fue muy divertido. También perdón por haberte hecho caer.

Sakura: No importa, no lo hiciste a propósito. Además yo debería darte las gracias…

Gaara: por?

Sakura: _agachando la cabeza._ Todos los niños que he conocido hasta ahora siempre se han burlado de mi pelo y de mi frente, tú en cambio no dijiste nada.

Gaara: Pero que tiene de malo, tu cabello es muy bonito.

Sakura: _sonrojándose._ En serio.

Gaara: si.

Sakura: A mi también me gusta tu cabello.

Gaara: _sonrojo_

Sakura: Bueno ya se hizo tarde, mi papa me va a retar. Te parece si mañana nos encontramos aquí a las 5 de la tarde.

Gaara: Esta bien.

Sakura: _Ya estaba por irse._ Gaara tu y yo somos amigos ¿no es cierto?

Gaara: Amigos?

Sakura: Si, acaso no tienes amigos?

Gaara: s_olo negó con la cabeza._

Sakura: Bueno, entonces yo seré tu amiga!

Gaara: bien…

Sakura: Nos vemos mañana Gaara.

Gaara: Adiós Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Subrayado: Narrador

Normal: diálogos

_Cursiva: acciones y sentimientos de los personajes_

**AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE.**

Sakura y Gaara se juntaban todos los días a las 5 en el lugar donde se habían conocido, se la pasaban jugando y divirtiéndose. Gaara parecía ser un niño normal cuando estaba con su amiga. Ella incluso se hizo amiga de Temari y Kankuro y a veces jugaban todos juntos. Gaara ahora era más cercano a sus hermanos gracias a Sakura.

Aunque no todo dura para siempre y menos para Gaara, Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a Konoha.

Sakura: _se dirigía a ver a Gaara, llevaba consigo una bolsa._ Estoy atrasada por una hora… - _decía mientras corría. _– Espero que Gaara aun me este esperando.

Gaara: _se encontraba sentado en las hamacas del parque._ Porque Sakura aun no llega. – _Pensó._\- son las 6 de la tarde.

Sakura: Gaara! Hola, perdón por la tardanza. _– Saludo agitada._

Gaara: _Solo se quedo callado._

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaara: Nada, creí que no vendrías…

Sakura: Lo siento mucho. _Ella sabía que Gaara a veces podía ser muy sensible_

Gaara:…

Sakura: Quieres comer. _– Dijo sacando unos pastelillos de su bolso._ – Los hice yo misma. Correr todo el camino hasta acá me dio hambre.

Gaara: _Solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo el pastelillo_.

Sakura: ¿De verdad está todo bien? ¿Puedes decirme lo que sea?

Gaara: Es que creí que ya no querías ser mas mi amiga por eso no habías…

Sakura: _ella lo miro con ternura._ – Tonto, jamás pensaría eso. –_ Dijo abrazándolo. – _Pobre Gaara, siempre tan inseguro.

Gaara: _El le devolvió el abrazo, luego se separo de ella y le sonrió. _– Gracias. _– Y comenzó a comer lo que Sakura le había ofrecido_. – Está delicioso.

Sakura: Me alegro que te guste. –_ dijo sentándose en una hamaca._

Gaara: Temari me dijo que te preguntara si quieres ir a comer hoy a nuestra casa. –_ Pregunto tímidamente._

Sakura: Me gustaría ir… - _dijo sonriendo._

Gaara: Que bien ¿Le avisaras a tu madre? Si no se preocupara que no llegues para la ahora de la cena.

Sakura: Pues ella y mi padre llegaran tarde esta noche y para ese momento yo ya estaré de regreso.

Gaara: Bien.

Sakura: Oye, te parece si hacemos una carrera hasta tu casa. Apuesto que te gano.

Gaara: bien, pero yo voy a ganar.

Sakura: preparados, listos, ya…

Ambos empezaron a correr, al principio iban parejos pero Sakura no tenía tanta resistencia como Gaara. Como el camino a la casa era largo, al cabo de un rato ella comenzó a reducir su velocidad. Gaara continuo sin detenerse le llevaba mucha ventaja a Sakura, paro solo una vez que hubo llegado a su casa

Gaara: Gané. _Dijo haciendo una señal de triunfo._

Kankuro: _curioso de la actitud de Gaara se acerco._ – ¿Qué ganaste?

Sakura: La carrera. _Contesto llegando a donde se encontraban ellos._

Kankuro: Hola Sakura ¿viniste a comer con nosotros?

Sakura: si.

Kankuro: Bien y que estamos esperando. Entremos.

Sakura/ Gaara: ya vamos. _Pero antes de entrar Sakura sujeto el brazo de Gaara y lo hizo voltearse._

Gaara: ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: Gaara yo… yo quería pedirte algo.

Gaara: ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: quiero que… quiero que – _estaba nerviosa no podía hablar bien._ –…sin importar nada.

Gaara: _Miro confundido a Sakura._ – no entiendo que es lo que intentas decirme

Sakura: _respiro profundo tratando de calmarse._ – Promete me que sin importar que pase "Siempre seremos amigos."

Gaara: _Lo miro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojara levemente._ Por supuesto que lo prometo. Pero ¿A qué vino todo eso?

Sakura: No lo sé. _Mintió, porque en el fondo sabía que su estadía en Suna llegaba a su fin y tendría que irse. Por eso quería asegurarse que cuando se vaya Gaara siguiera siendo su amigo, a pesar de que no se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo. Su amigo no rompería su promesa o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer._

Gaara: Sakura, ¿sucede algo? – _Pregunto al ver que ella seguía de pie en la entrada._

Sakura: No es nada. Vamos que Temari y Kankuro deben estar esperándonos. _Dijo jalando del brazo y corriendo hacia adentro de la casa._

Sakura decidió no preocuparse por lo que fuera a pasar, quería disfrutar este tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Parecería egoísta pero después de todo ella era solo una niña, al igual que los otros, le faltaban mucho que aprender.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

Habían pasado una semana desde ese día en que Sakura y Gaara, hicieron esa promesa. Después de eso todo siguió normal, siguieron jugando y riendo. Hasta el día de ayer en que Sakura recibió la noticia de que dentro de tres días, ella y su familia regresarían a Konoha. Ella entristeció. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podría volver a ver otra vez a Gaara, tampoco a Temari y Kankuro.

Ese día no había ido a ver a Gaara, se quedo en su casa llorando. No sabía qué hacer, sentía que si lo veía solo lloraría aun mas, por lo que decidió calmarse un poco para ir al día siguiente a verlo y contarle todo.

Sakura: Mañana ya deberé irme. ¿Cómo se lo diré a Gaara? – _Hablaba sola sentada en la hamaca del parque esperando que el llegara._ Solo espero que no me odie. _Una lagrima se le escapo deslizándose por su mejilla. _No debería llorar se supone que ya me desahogué ayer. _Pero más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –_Gaara… ¿Por qué no vienes?_ cuando sintió una mano que limpia sus lagrimas._

Gaara: Ya estoy aquí ¿Sakura por qué lloras? _Pregunto preocupado._

Sakura: ¡Gaara yo… yo lo siento mucho! _dijo abrazándolo fuertemente._

Gaara: Que ocurre Sakura ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Sakura: Yo… yo mañana regreso a Konoha. _Dijo sollozando en su hombro._

Gaara: _sintió ese dolor en su pecho, el cual creía que ya había desaparecido y comenzó a llorar junto con Sakura. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que irte Sakura? _Dijo separándose de ella._ Acaso tú…tú también me odias…

Sakura: No es eso… Veras, nuestra estadía aquí era temporal, yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irme.

Gaara: ¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

Sakura: No lo sé...

Gaara: Te voy a extrañar Sakura. _Dijo triste._ Cuando sales para Konoha?

Sakura: Mañana a la mañana.

Gaara: Entonces hoy será el último día que nos veamos. _Suspiro_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a mi casa así te despides de mis hermanos? _Y comenzó a caminar delante de Sakura en dirección a su casa._

Sakura: Bien. _Corrió hasta quedar a su lado para dirigirle una sonrisa._

Gaara: _Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, no por vergüenza sino por coraje. Estaba molesto y triste a la vez._ No puedo echarle la culpa a Sakura ella también está sufriendo. _Pensó._

Sakura: ¿Estas molesto verdad?

Gaara: No, no te preocupes…

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa de Gaara. La peli-rosa les conto todo acerca de su partida los hermanos de Gaara se entristecieron. Más por su hermano que por ellos, por sabían lo que Sakura significaba para él. Después de todo fue la primera y única amiga que ha tenido hasta ahora. Gracias a ella Gaara y sus hermanos se llevaban mejor. Luego de comer Sakura se despidió de Temari y Kankuro, ellos le prometieron que nunca la olvidarían.

Gaara: _acompañando a Sakura a la puerta _ – ¿por…porqué tiene que irse? No quiero que se vaya… _pensaba._

Sakura: … adiós Gaara. _Y extendió su mano en forma de despedida._

Gaara: _Desvió la mirada hacia un costado._ – Adiós. _Respondió fríamente, hiriendo a la peli-rosa sin darse cuenta._

Sakura: Gaara tonto… no me odies por irme, y-yo no tengo la culpa… _dijo sollozando._

Gaara: _sorprendido por su reacción._ S-Sakura yo no te odio… _dijo con voz suave_ \- es solo que con tu partida volveré a estar solo ya nada será lo mismo. Capaz que ya no nos volvamos a ver o nos olvidemos el uno del otro.

Sakura: ¡Eso no pasara! _Limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos _Nos volveremos a encontrar… no sé cómo, pero tengo ese presentimiento. Además, recuerdas nuestra promesa "amigos para siempre". Yo no te olvidare así que por favor te pido que tú no lo hagas.

Gaara: No lo hare… Que tengas un buen viaje Sakura. _Dedicando le una sonrisa._

Sakura: _sonriendo._ Gracias Gaara, Adiós… _dijo agitando su mano mientras corría en dirección a su casa._

Al día siguiente Sakura salió de Suna junto con su familia, rumbo a Konoha, pensando en todas las aventuras que tuvo durante su estancia en Suna. Tenía tres amigos a los cuales quería y extrañaría mucho. Para ella fue el mejor mes de su vida y conservaba la esperanza de que volvería a ver a los hermanos Sabaku no, en algún futuro no muy lejano.

**N/A: Gracias a ****cinlayj2**** y ****Luna Haruno**** por sus reviews, las quiero mucho… me inspiran a seguir.**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Sean sinceros…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMBIOS EN GAARA**

Luego de la partida de Sakura, Gaara intento hacer amigos. Creyó que a lo mejor ahora las cosas serian diferentes, pero todo seguía siendo tal y como era antes de que Sakura llegara. Los niños de Suna seguían teniéndole miedo al pequeño pelirrojo. Aunque tenía a sus hermanos ellos no siempre tenían tiempo para él.

Gaara tenía problemas emocionales no se notaban tanto durante el tiempo que pasó con Sakura ya que la única emoción que sentía era felicidad al tener un amiga por primera vez. Cuando la peli-rosa se fue se hicieron más presentes sus cambios de humor esto influía mucho en la reacción de la arena.

Un día Gaara se encontraba sentado en el parque y vio como unos niños intentaban bajar una pelota de lo alto de unas rocas, pero no lo lograban. El utilizo su arena para bajarla y cuando se acerca a ello para de volvérsela ellos lo miraron con desprecio y odio en los ojos. El pelirrojo se enojo estaba harto de que todos le dirigieran esa mirada, de que todos ellos se alejaran de él. Los niños al ver su rostro furioso salieron huyendo, Gaara comenzó a atacarlos pero su tío Yashamaru se interpuso deteniendo lo que pudo acabar en algo peor. Los niños solo tenían unos cuantos rasguños, mientras que Yashamaru tenía unas heridas en la cabeza y brazo.

Yashamaru: Gaara no debes hacer eso… Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Gaara: Lo siento. _Dijo comenzando a serenarse. _Es que me molesta que todos me dirijan siempre esa mirada tan fría. Todo porque soy un monstruo. _Habló con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras._

Yashamaru: Tú no eres un monstruo Gaara.

Gaara: La únicas personas que creen eso son mis hermanos, Sakura y tu Yashamaru.

Yashamaru: ¿Quién es Sakura?

Gaara: Es una amiga que vino cuando tú te fuiste a esa misión que duro casi un mes.

Yashamaru: Ya veo ¿Cómo es ella?

Gaara: Pues… tiene el pelo rosa y oculta su cara con su flequillo porque no le gusta su frente, sus ojos son verdes y siempre anda sonriendo.

Yashamaru: Bueno eso demuestra que si puedes hacer amigos Gaara. _Acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo. _ Solo tienes que tener paciencia y mostrarles a los demás que tú eres alguien bueno.

Gaara: se me ocurrió una idea. _Pensó._ Yashamaru, puedes prestarme medicina.

Yashamaru: Si ¿Para qué?

Ya había oscurecido y Gaara corría por la calles de Suna hacia la casa de uno de los niños a los cuales había lastimado. Al llegar toco la puerta, después de un rato un niño abrió la puerta.

Niño: ¿Que quieres fenómeno?

Gaara: Disculpa lo de hace un rato, sé que debe dolerte. Traje algo de medicina.

Niño: ¡Lárgate! No quiero nada que venga de ti ¡Monstruo! _Cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

Gaara: Lo sabía, no importa cuánto lo intente para ellos siempre seré un monstruo. _Siguió caminando y si querer choco con hombre que estaba ebrio._

Hombre: ¡Oye mocoso ten más cuidado! _Pero después se da vuelta. _¡Pero si eres ese monstruo del que todos hablan!

Gaara: Otro más que me mira con esos ojos tan fríos y llenos de odio. _Pensó._

Hombre: ¡No piensas disculparte monstruo!

Gaara: Yo… no… soy un monstruo. _Dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras la arena comenzaba a moverse y matando al hombre que estaba agrediéndolo._

Luego de tal suceso el comenzó siguió caminando tratando de ignorar los comentarios de la persona. Al llegar a su casa su padre se encontraba apoyado en una columna. Al pasar por ahí su padre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y enojo. Gaara agacho su cabeza y subió al techo de su casa.

Gaara: Yo tenía razón, nadie me quiere. Solo tengo a mi tío, mis hermanos y Sakura. _Enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas. _¿De verdad te extraño Sakura? _Dijo entre sollozos._

De repente unos kunais fueron lanzados hacia él pero la arena lo protegió.

Gaara: ¿Quién está ahí? _Dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a su agresor._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre soy yo? _Dijo parándose para atacar._

La persona volvió a atacarlo aunque la arena lo protegió de nuevo. Esta vez Gaara manipulo la arena y aprisiono a su atacante, para luego dejarlo caer muy herido.

Gaara: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _Dijo con voz temblorosa. Dudando al principio se inclino para descubrir el rostro de su atacante._

Yashamaru: Hiciste bien Gaara. Hiciste muy bien.

Gaara: Yashamaru ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _Dijo apretando su pecho y comenzando a llorar._ No lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _Exclamo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos._ Yo creí que era especial para ti. _Dijo sollozando_.

Yashamaru: Fue una orden… me dieron la orden de matarte. Fue Lord Kazekage.

Gaara: Mi padre dijo eso… ¿Por qué?

Yashamaru: Tú tienes el espíritu del Shukaku dentro de ti. Eres solo un experimento Gaara. Llegara el día en que seas una amenaza para la aldea.

Gaara: Lo hiciste por obedecer a mi padre no tenias opción.

Yashamaru: Te equivocas. Pude haberme negado, supongo que no lo hice porque te odio. Mi hermana murió al traerte a este mundo, ella murió maldiciendo esta aldea. Sabes que significa tu nombre significa demonio que se ama así mismo. Jamás fuiste amado Gaara, nadie puede amarte ni siquiera tu amiga.

Gaara: Es mentira… no puede ser cierto.

Yashamaru: Lamentablemente esa es la verdad Gaara.

Termino de decir estas palabras y desabrochó su chaleco mostrando unas bombas que estaban a punto de estallar. Se produjo una fuerte explosión que no dejo rastro de Yashamaru, la arena protegió a Gaara nuevamente. En ese instante algo dentro de Gaara se quebró comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con Yashamaru "- todo eso fue una mentira" se repetía en su cabeza. Enojado utilizo su arena para tatuarse en su frente en el lado izquierdo el kanji del amor.

Gaara: Con que eso significa mi nombre. No me preocupare por nadie nunca más ni amare a nadie más. Estoy solo. Solo importo yo. _Dijo parándose para alejarse de allí._ Si Yashamaru me traiciono eso significa que cualquiera puede hacerlo. Sakura lamentablemente creo que ya no podremos ser amigos. _Dijo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado._

**Solo escribí lo que me venía a la cabeza, no sé si estaba bien o no. Mi inspiración se había ido. En el próximo voy hablar de los cambios en Sakura.**

**Gracias por sus reviews Luna Haruno, cinlayj2, Griffith – Berserk. Les prometo terminar este fanfic cueste lo que cueste. Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAMBIOS EN SAKURA**

Al llegar a Konoha, los padres de Sakura la inscribieron en la academia. Al principio ella se negó puesto sabía de antemano que todos se burlarían de su pelo rosa y su frente, lo cual fue así hasta que conoció a Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura: _se encontraba sentada en un banco llorando._

Ino: Oye niña _sentándose al lado de ella_ ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura: Todos se ríen de mí. _Limpiándose las lagrimas. _Dicen que tengo frente de marquesina.

Ino: _colocándose en frente de Sakura. _Haber muéstrame. _Corriéndole el cabello de la frente._ Mmm pues está un poco grande, por eso la oculta con tu fleco. Así se ve peor, pareces un perro ovejero.

Sakura: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ino: Yo soy Ino Yamanaka ¿Y tú?

Sakura: Me llamo Haruno Sakura.

Ino: Ya te recuerdo, vamos juntas a la academia. Sabes tengo algo que puede ayudarte con tu cabello. _Dijo mientras sacaba una cinta de su bolsillo._

Sakura: ¿Qué es eso?

Ino: S_e colocó detrás de ella y ato la cinta alrededor de su cabello de manera que quedara como una vincha._ Así te ves mucho mejor.

Sakura: Pero se ve mi frente. _Ino la peino de manera que su fleco quedara sujeto con la vincha y se le viera la cara._

Ino: Ya te dije que estas bien así. Estas linda.

Sakura: Gracias

Ino: De nada, para eso están las amigas ¿Verdad?

Sakura: Si, tú y yo ahora somos amigas.

Ino: Bueno ya debo irme… Nos vemos mañana en la academia.

Sakura: Adiós.

A partir de ese día Ino y Sakura si hicieron mejores amigas. Así la peli-rosa comenzó a tener más confianza en sí misma. Durante esos años hizo más amigos, como Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto era el payaso de la clase y sacaba las peores notas, Sasuke por otro lado era todo lo opuesto tenía una actitud seria y fría con todos menos con sus dos amigos y sacaba las mejores notas. Sakura los quería a los dos como si fueran sus hermanos.

Un día Ino y Sakura se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo flores.

Ino: Oye Sakura ¿Quién fue tu primera amiga?

Sakura: Pues mi primer amigo fue un niño llamado Gaara. _Dijo ella con cierta timidez._

Ino: En serio ¿Cómo es él? ¿Dónde lo conociste y porque no me lo dijiste antes? _Comenzó a interrogar a Sakura, puesto que a ella le costaba hacer amistad con los varones._

Sakura: Es pelirrojo, tiene ojos de color verde agua, es muy tímido, tiene dos hermanos mayores de los que también me hice amiga. Lo conocí cuando tenía seis años en un viaje que hicimos a Suna con mis papas. No te lo dije antes porque tú nunca me preguntaste.

Ino: Mmm… Mentira. Seguro que tu no querías que yo me entera. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

Sakura: No es eso.

Ino: Si tú dices. Por cierto ese niño te gusta ¿verdad?

Sakura: De donde sacas esas ideas Ino, además hace mucho que no lo veo espero que no se haya olvidado de mi.

Ino: Lo tienes escrito en tu cara ¡A Sakura le gusta Gaara! _Repetía mientras daba salto alrededor de su amiga._

Sakura: No molestes. _Comenzando a perseguirla mientras ambas reían._

Sakura cumplió doce años, se graduó de la academia y comenzó su entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei en el grupo 7 formado por Naruto, Sasuke y ella. Tuvieron varias misiones todas de ellas eran una pérdida de tiempo según el Uzumaki. Hasta la misión en la tierra de las olas donde Sasuke casi pierde la vida pero, gracias a Dios, todo salió bien para el equipo.

Ahora hablando en el presente Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque por alguna razón ella había soñado con Gaara. No es que fuera algo malo, sino que hace tanto tiempo que no ocurría. Ella solía soñar con él cuando volvieron de Suna hasta que cumplió los ocho años.

Sakura: Ya han pasado seis años. _Se hablaba a sí misma_. Gaara… _Suspiro._ ¿Me pregunto si aun te acordaras de mí? _Se preguntaba mientras miraba al cielo. _"Por alguna razón tengo de nuevo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver." _Poniéndose de pie. _Pero qué tontería dices Sakura apuesto a que el ya te olvido. Aunque el prometimos que seriamos amigos para siempre, sin importar que pase _Dijo esperanzada. _

Mientras Sakura tenía una conversación consigo misma. Lejos de allí, en la aldea de la arena tres chicos emprendían su camino hacia Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

**REENCUENTRO**

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto para Gaara como para Sakura. Luego de seis años de haber estado separados formando sus actitudes y formas de ser. Al fin los caminos se volverían a cruzarse.

Sakura se encontraba persiguiendo a Naruto y a Konohamaru, luego de que este ultimo la llamara "- frentona". Durante la persecución Konohamaru choco contra un chico.

¿?: ¿Quién diablos eres mocoso?

Konohamaru:_ Asustado._ Yo lo siento.

¿?: Tus disculpas no me sirven. _Sujetando al niño del cuello de su ropa._

¿?1: Ya deja de molestarlo Kankuro.

Kankuro: Que aburrida eres Temari. _Soltando a Konohamaru tirándolo al piso._

Temari: Si ocasionas problemas Gaara se enfadara contigo y te matara.

Kankuro: _Recorriéndole un escalofrió por la espalda._ Tienes razón.

Konohamaru: ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

Temari: Esa no es forma de hablarles a tus mayores niñito.

Mientras tanto Sakura llegaba a la escena seguida de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué sucede aquí? _Dijo al ver a Konohamaru tirado en el piso y a los dos extraños._

Sakura: Pero si son…

Kankuro: Que fastidio, parece que este lugar está lleno de mocosos. _Colocando las manos en sus bolsillos_

Naruto: ¿A quién llamas mocoso, cara pintada?

Kankuro: ¿Cómo me llamaste? _Dijo preparándose para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por una piedra que fue arrojada desde lo alto de un árbol. _¿Quién esta ahí? _Mirando en dirección del árbol._

¿?: ¿Por lo visto son muy débiles para vencernos?

Kankuro: Baja de ahí.

¿?: Piérdete.

Sakura: _Quien se había mantenido en silencio, pues no salía del shock. Después de tanto tiempo al fin los volvía a ver._ Detente Sasuke. _Dijo colocándose delante de Kankuro._

Todos se quedaron mirando a la peli-rosa pues no entendía el porqué de su intervención.

Sakura: _Volteándose hacia Kankuro y Temari. _¿Chicos se acuerdan de mí? Soy Sakura nos conocimos en Suna, hace seis años.

Temari: ¡Ya te recuerdo! Eras la niña que jugaba siempre con Gaara. _Sakura asintió. _Has crecido mucho. Sabes el cabello de queda mejor así, ahora podemos ver tu cara.

Sakura: Gracias.

Kankuro: Oye yo no te recuerdo ¿Quién eres?

Temari: Es que tienes amnesia. No te acuerdas de la amiga de Gaara.

Kankuro: Te refieres a la pequeña de cabello rosa.

Sakura: Esa misma, veo que si te acuerdas de mí ¿Cómo han estado?

Kankuro: Bien aunque eres completamente diferente de cuando eras pequeña.

Temari: Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste.

Sakura: Tienes razón ¿Y en donde está Gaara?

Temari/ Kankuro: Pues el… _ambos dejaron de hablar pues sintieron la presencia de Gaara detrás de ellos._

Gaara: Temari… Kankuro que hacen perdiendo el tiempo aquí. _Apareciendo de la nada en medio de un remolino de arena._

Sakura: Hola Gaara. _Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa._

Gaara: _pasando al lado de Sakura sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. _Debemos regresar al hotel. _Dijo mientras caminaba_

Temari: espera Gaara, no te acuerdas de Sakura ella fue tu única amiga cuando eras niño.

Gaara: _Se detuvo pero no se volteo._ Yo borre todos los recuerdos de mi infancia. _Dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente._

Temari: Lo siento Sakura. Veras cuando tú te fuiste el paso por mucho sufrimiento. No es que haya sido tu culpa. Pero nuestro tío, quien era la única persona que decía quererlo, intento matarlo. Luego el comenzó a distanciarse de nosotros y se convirtió en una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

Sakura: Ya veo, debe ser por eso que decidió olvidarlo todo. _Dijo tristemente._

Kankuro: No te preocupes Sakura. A lo mejor ahora al encontrarse contigo las cosas cambien un poco.

Sakura: ¿Pero qué puedo yo hacer?

Temari: _Tomando las manos de Sakura._ El Gaara que conociste aun sigue dentro de él muy en el fondo. Solo debes encontrarlo.

Sakura: Lo hare! No lo dudes.

Kankuro: Solo ten cuidado, el tiene problemas emocionales. No te arriesgues mucho.

Temari: Ya debemos irnos, hasta otro día.

Sakura: Adiós chicos.

Luego de que los chicos de la arena se fueran Naruto interrogo a Sakura preguntándole ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿De dónde los conocía? Y otras preguntas más. Sasuke no le hizo ninguna pregunta, pues Naruto ya las había hecho todas. Además no era muy propio de él interesarse en las vidas ajenas pero si presto atención a las respuestas que la peli-rosa le daba. El Uchiha tenía un cierto interés en el pelirrojo que se había aparecido, sin que el pudiera notar su presencia.  


Por otro lado Gaara se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Estaba en una crisis, apretaba fuertemente su cabeza, se encontraba arodillado en un rincon de la habitacion murmurando cosas inentendibles. Hasta que luego consiguio calmarse y se subio al techo del edificio a despejar su mente.  


Gaara: Porque tuve que verla de nuevo. Pensé que había logrado olvidarme de ella. Tengo que evitar encontrarme con ella, será difícil porque seguramente ella también participara en los exámenes Chunnin. _Hablaba solo mientras observaba la luna llena._ "Si me acuerdo de ti Sakura" _susurro._

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Al fin pude subir dos capitulos seguidos... Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero mucho. ¡Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLO DI MI NOMBRE AHÍ ESTARE. **

Al día siguiente Sakura y sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban esperando a Kakashi-sensei en el puente. Como siempre su sensei continuaba con su irrompible record de llegar tarde.

Naruto: ¿Que tanto estará haciendo Kakashi-sensei? ¡Hace más de dos horas que estamos aquí esperando! _Decía armando un escándalo._

Sakura: Deja de quejarte Naruto, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a las tardanzas de Kakashi-sensei. _Decía mientras regañaba a Naruto._

Inner Sakura: ¡Por Dios Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cuando se le quitara esta mala costumbre!

Sasuke: _También estaba molesto pero trataba de disimularlo._

El equipo siete siguió esperando a su sensei unos minutos más, hasta que luego este decidió aparecer.

Kakashi: Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? _Dijo apareciendo con su libro._

Naruto: Ya era hora Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué tardo tanto? _Reclamaba._ Y nos diga que es porque se perdió en el camino de la vida.

Sakura: Por primera vez concuerdo con Naruto, usted nos debe uno explicación.

Kakashi: Esta bien no se enoje. Esta vez tengo una buena razón.

Naruto: Así ¿Cual es?

Kakashi: Tuve una reunión con Lord Hokage para inscribirlos en los Exámenes Chunnin.

Naruto/Sakura: ¿Los exámenes Chunnin?

Sasuke: _Comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación._

Kakashi: La decisión es completamente suya, deben tomar la con seriedad.

Sasuke: Así que los Exámenes Chunnin, lo más seguro es que ese ninja de la arena también vaya. _Pensaba._

Naruto: Pero claro que yo participo. Es un paso más en mi camino para ser Hokage.

Sasuke: Yo también participare.

Sakura: Gaara y sus hermanos también estarán en los Exámenes Chunnin, si voy podre estar verlo. Aunque ya me olvido. _Pensaba._

Naruto: ¿Y tu Sakura?

Sakura: Si… creo._ Dijo sonando no muy convencida consigo misma._

Kakashi: _Mmm… suena muy insegura. _Hoy no habrá misiones piensen bien su decisión, ya que una vez que lo hagan no habrá marcha atrás. Tienen tiempo hasta mañana. Adiós. _Dijo desapareciendo._

Naruto: ¡Estoy emocionado! _Pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de su estomago._ ¡Oigan chicos quieren ir a Ichiraku a comer Ramen!

Sasuke: Yo voy pero no pagare por ti. _Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku._

Sakura: Yo paso chicos, iré a dar una vuelta nos vemos después. _Dijo caminando en dirección opuesta._

Naruto: Eso fue raro Sakura va a cualquier lado siempre y cuando estés tu. ¿Se sentirá mal?

Sasuke: No se. _Dijo y ambos se dirigieron a Ichiraku._

Eran como la una de la tarde, Sakura se encontraba pensando si su decisión de participar en los Exámenes Chunnin era la correcta. Había dicho que si pero comenzaba a dudar, creía que no se sentía lista para tal desafío. Continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Gaara había estado recorriendo la aldea, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada. No quería pensar en ella. No quería pensar Sakura. El hecho de haberla visto provoco que muchos recuerdos y emociones surgieran nuevamente. Saber que ella se acordaba de él, lo hizo sentir vivo.

Gaara: ¿Por qué? Sakura se suponía que tú no te acordarías de mí. _Decía caminando en dirección al bosque._

Temari: Gaara aquí estas, estuvimos buscándote. _Decía preocupada._

Gaara: Que _quieres_ Temari? _Dijo molesto._

Temari: No desaparezcas sin avisar a dónde vas o que es lo que harás.

Gaara: Es peor que una prisión.

Temari: No lo sería si no mataras a personas inocentes sin razón alguna.

Gaara: No salgas con eso no existen personas inocentes. Además yo mato para sentirme vivo…

Temari: Incluso Sakura… _Dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Gaara escuchara._

Gaara: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! _Dijo en tono amenazante._

Temari: Nada. _Dijo asustada._ Ya me voy, trata de volver antes del anochecer.

Gaara: _Continuo con su camino cuando escucho un grito de ayuda que le resulto familiar._

Sakura se encontraba cerca donde estaba Gaara, ella iba caminando distraída cuando unos ninjas de una aldea desconocida la emboscaron. Al principio intento hacerles frente pero ellos la superaban tanto en fuerza como en número. Otra vez se sintió inútil y débil.

Ninja1: Pero que triste no serviste ni de entretenimiento.

Ninja2: ¿Que deberíamos hacer con ella?

Ninja3: No se, que te parece ver cuántos golpes puede aguantar. _Dijo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro_

Ninja1: ¿Eso es muy cruel no te parece?

Ninja2: Y que tal si jugamos a la persecución. _Dijo mirando a Sakura._

Ninja3: Esta bien.

Ninja1: démosle algo de ventaja, un minuto antes de perseguirla.

Ninja2: Siempre tan blando.

Gaara se encontraba mirando toda la escena estaba confundido, su cuerpo le decía que fuera a rescatarla, que él debía salvarla. Pero se rehusaba a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Vio como Sakura comenzaba a correr con desespero en su intento de escapar de esos ninjas. El la siguió de cerca, seguía sin entender porque hacia esto.

Sakura: El minuto ya paso, pronto me van alcanzar. _Dijo deteniéndose sobre la rama de un árbol._

Ninja3: Te encontramos preciosa. _Dijo golpeándola en la cara._

Sakura: Ah… _grito cayendo de la rama en la que estaba._

Ninja1: Se acabo el juego.

Sakura: Porque soy tan débil siempre es lo mismo. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei siempre tienen que rescatarme. Pero ahora no están aquí._ Pensaba mientras derrama lagrimas._

Ninja2: _Levanta a Sakura sujetándola del cuello._

Sakura: Nadie me ayudara. _Pensaba cuando por su mente paso el recuerdo de Gaara cuando ambos eran niños y él le había dicho que siempre la protegería. _

Gaara: _Seguía observando._ Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que… _no pudo terminar por que oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre._

Sakura: ¡Gaara, Gaara! ¡Por favor, ayuda me! _Grito mientras se zafaba del agarre de su agresor._

Ninja1: Tonta nadie te ayudara, este es tu fin.

Gaara: ¿Por qué? De todos los nombres que hay tenía que decir el mío. _No dudo ni un segundo y se coloco entre Sakura y su atacante, formando una protección con su arena._

Ninja1: Pero que?!

Gaara: Ataúd de arena. _Dijo aprisionándolos a los tres._

Ninjas: Ah… _gritaron ante la inminente muerte que se les avecinaba._

Sakura: _Se encontraba en el piso, atónita._ No lo puedo creer es… Gaara.

Gaara: _Volteo para encontrarse con Sakura llorando, tenía su mirada fría como siempre. Y sin decir nada paso por al lado de ella cuando siente que alguien lo sujeta._

Sakura: Espera Gaara… _se sintió intimidada por esos ojos fríos que el mostraba._ Yo te… agradezco que me salvaras. _Dijo entrando en un incomodo silencio._

Gaara: ¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre? _Pregunto luego de un rato._

Sakura: Eso fue porque… _estaba insegura de contarle la razón. _No importa fue por algo que paso hace mucho, no creo que te acuerdes.

Gaara: Quiero saber… _dijo en un tono demandante. _La verdad es que si recuerdo algunas cosas de mi pasado. _Pensó para sí mismo._

Sakura: Esta bien, lo resumiré en unas cuantas palabras… Cuando tú y yo éramos niños un día mientras jugábamos a las escondidas me perdí y estaba muy asustada. Luego se hizo de noche y yo aun no encontraba el camino a casa así que me puse a llorar, justo en ese momento fue cuando me encontraste. Recuerdo que dije que no quería jugar nunca más a las escondidas, pero tú me dijiste que fuera valiente y que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda gritara tu nombre. Dijiste "Solo di mi nombre y ahí estaré".

Gaara: _Los recuerdos comenzaban a hacerse un poco más claros._

Sakura: ¿Gaara porque decidiste olvidar? ¿Por qué me olvidaste? _Pregunto ahogando un sollozo._

Gaara: Yo… _Intento hablar pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, Sakura intento acercársele pero este la empujo. Luego se desvaneció en la arena._

Sakura: Gaara. _Suspiro._

**Hola a todos… Perdón ya se no tengo excusa pero no estaba inspirada, tenía mis ideas desordenadas, pero al fin pude subir un capitulo mas.**

**Gracias a Luna Haruno, Sabaku no Cami y Marie por sus reviews, y también a los que leen la historia.**


End file.
